


in too deep

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [56]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Age Difference, Break Up, Complicated Relationships, Crimes & Criminals, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Happy, Prompt Fill, Skinny has his priorities sorted out, Tumblr Prompt, ish, or something like that
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Das hartnäckige Vibrieren seines Handy jagte Skinny vom Bett hoch. Das Display zeigte drei verpasste Anrufe, alle von Dylan. Skinny runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte eine Idee, warum Dylan versuchte, ihn zu erreichen, und das war kein gutes Zeichen.
Relationships: E. Skinner Norris & Dylan Parks, Inspector Cotta/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 9





	in too deep

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “Walk out that door and we’re through.” + Cotta/Skinny
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/641946108811165696/hewwo-f%C3%BCr-die-prompts-if-u-want-4-cotta)

Das hartnäckige Vibrieren seines Handy jagte Skinny vom Bett hoch.

Er stolperte über seine Socken und Cottas Hemd, ehe er seine Jeans am Fußende fand. Das Handy gab immer noch keine Ruhe, doch gerade in dem Moment, in dem Skinny es aus der Tasche gefischt hatte, ging offenbar die Mailbox an.

Das Display zeigte drei verpasste Anrufe, alle von Dylan. Skinny runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte eine Idee, warum Dylan versuchte, ihn zu erreichen, und das war kein gutes Zeichen.

Unwillkürlich warf er einen Blick zu Cotta, der entspannt auf dem zerwühlten Laken lag und ihn beobachtete.

„Irgendwas wichtiges?“, wollte er wissen.

Skinny hatte schon angesetzt den Kopf zu schütteln, als das Handy erneut begann, zu vibrieren.

Schon wieder Dylan.

Er ging ran. „Ja?“

„Wurde auch Zeit“, kam die knappe Erwiderung von der anderen Seite. Die Anspannung war unüberhörbar. „Wo bist du?“

Erneut huschten Skinnys Augen zu Cotta. „Du weißt schon“, wich er einer richtigen Antwort aus.

Er wollte Cotta keine allzu genauen Anhaltspunkte dafür liefern, worum es in diesem Gespräch ging. Und Dylan wusste in der Tat Bescheid – als einziger vermutlich.

Denn auch wenn Skinny möglicherweise seit einer Weile mit dem Inspektor schlief, das gehörte nicht gerade zu den Dingen, die er an die große Glocke hängte. Auch wenn er Cotta… mochte, irgendwie, er gab sich keinen Illusionen hin. Sie passten im Bett ganz gut zusammen, aber da hörte es eben auch eigentlich schon wieder auf.

„Dann sieh mal zu, dass er nicht mithören kann“, erwiderte Dylan.

Automatisch machte Skinny ein paar Schritte zur Tür hinüber. Seine Vermutung, worum es hier ging, verhärtete sich, und mit leichtem Widerwillen begann er, mit den Augen schon einmal nach seinen Sachen zu suchen.

„Kannst“, gab er Dylan das Okay.

„Wir sind in Little Rampart“, bestätigte Dylan Skinnys Verdacht. „Und hier geht gleich mächtig die Post ab. Sieh zu, dass du deinen Lover loswirst und deinen Arsch her bewegst.“

„Er ist nicht-“, setzte Skinny an, seufzte dann aber bloß. Es hatte keinen Sinn, jetzt mit Dylan zu diskutieren, nicht wenn der schlecht drauf war und offensichtlich unter Druck stand. Stattdessen hakte er nach: „Wo genau?“

Im Hintergrund konnte er Stimmen hören, die durcheinander redeten, dann ein lautes Rufen.

Dylans Stimme wurde noch gehetzter. „Direkt vor deinem verfickten Küchenfenster. Mach hinne, okay?“

Dann hörte Skinny nur noch das Freizeichen. Für einen Moment sah er das Handy an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Muss los“, erklärte er an Cotta gewandt, der ihn fragend ansah. Gleichzeitig hob er seine Boxershorts auf, schlüpfte hinein, und begab sich auf die Suche nach seinem T-Shirt.

Das Stirnrunzeln auf Cottas Gesicht verhieß nichts Gutes. „Wer war das?“, wollte er wissen, und Skinny hätte ihn am liebsten erschlagen dafür, dass er den typischen Tonfall eines Cops rausgeholt hatte.

„Nicht so wichtig“, lenkte er ab, streifte sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, um die Socken anzuziehen.

„Skinny...“

Irgendetwas an der Art, wie er seinen Namen sagte, verriet Skinny, dass der Inspektor mehr wusste, als er sollte, und die Alarmleuchten in seinem Kopf begannen zu leuchten.

„Was?“, fuhr er Cotta an, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Du hast mit der Gang von Parks doch nichts mehr zu schaffen, oder?“, erkundigte Cotta sich nachdrücklich.

Stumm begann Skinny zu fluchen. Irgendetwas wussten die Bullen. Irgendjemand musste ihnen gesteckt haben, dass heute eine große Sache lief. Er fragte sich nur, ob es einer von Dylans Leuten oder einer der anderen Gang gewesen war.

Offenbar sprach sein Schweigen Bände, denn Cottta erhob sich abrupt.

„Skinny, bleib da weg!“, mahnte er unruhig, aber Skinny konnte nur den Kopf schütteln.

Abgesehen davon, dass Dylan sein bester Freund war, schuldete er ihm auch eine Menge. Da musste er einspringen, wenn Not am Mann war. Und wenn ihm das Telefonat irgendetwas gesagt hatte, dann, dass _mächtig_ Not am Mann war.

„Geht nicht“, presste er hervor, zog den Reißverschluss der Jeans zu, schnürte hastig seine Stiefel.

Dann griff er seine Lederjacke vom Fußboden und richtete sich auf.

Er schaffte gerade mal zwei Schritte zur Tür, ehe Cotta ihn am Arm packte und zurück hielt.

Jetzt sah Skinny ihn doch an, und er wusste wirklich nicht, was er von Cottas Gesichtsausdruck halten sollte. Auf jeden Fall hatte er mit mehr Ärger und weniger Sorge gerechnet. Fast wollte er sich aufhalten lassen. Aber Dylans Stimme klang ihm noch in den Ohren.

Also riss er sich los.

„Wenn du jetzt gehst, dann wars das mit uns“, sagte Cotta hinter ihm entschieden.

Unwillkürlich hielt Skinny doch wieder inne. Warf einen Blick zurück.

Er hatte in den letzten Wochen festgestellt, dass er Cotta vielleicht tatsächlich ganz gut leiden konnte. Nicht nur im Bett, sondern auch sonst. Cotta konnte echt witzig sein, hörte zu, und Skinny fühlte sich… sicher, vielleicht, wenn er mit ihm zusammen war.

Aber Dylan war sein bester Freund. Und Dylan brauchte seine Unterstützung. Unterstützung, die Skinny ihm _schuldig_ war.

„Sorry“, murmelte er, konnte die Enttäuschung auf Cottas Gesicht sehen, und das schmerzte vielleicht von allem am meisten.

Dann drehte er ihm den Rücken zu und verließ den Raum.

Noch während er die Treppe hinunter sprang, wählte er Dylans Nummer um ihn zu warnen, dass die Cops Bescheid wussten.


End file.
